


That Lesbian™

by CuriousThinker



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, praise kink sorta kinda maybe?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:29:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7677316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousThinker/pseuds/CuriousThinker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>during a stakeout things get hot and heavy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Lesbian™

**Author's Note:**

> based on a tumblr imagine

“I hate stakeout’s.” Amanda mumbles, taking another mouthful of coffee.  
“It beats doing paperwork til morning like Fin and Amaro.” Olivia yawned.  
“You’re tired.” Amanda says, pushing her lukewarm cup of coffee away onto the dash. “Yeah it’s 3am” Olivia says as she takes a sip of her stale coffee and sets it in Amanda's cupholder. Turning back to adjust herself in her seat she looks over at the blonde sitting next to her. “God she’s beautiful.” She thinks to herself leaning across the gap between them to place a reluctant kiss on the other woman’s lips..  
~~~  
Amanda hasn’t spoken to Olivia about anything other than the case in three days. After all, what was she supposed to say? “So, do you remember kissing me on that stakeout or was that just another fantasy of mine. Oh, and by the way I think we should do it again?” She was not going to be ‘That Lesbian™’. She did want to bring it up but she didn’t know how.   
~later that day~  
Olivia captures her lips, palm pressed firmly to the blonde’s thigh for balance as the other hangs onto the woman’s seat. Amanda is breathless as they kiss, her head swimming as she thinks about what could happen. Then Olivia breaks away from her and Amanda knows she can’t resist.  
She doesn’t hesitate, pushing Olivia back into her seat with a palm to her chest before scrambling into the backseat through the front. Olivia gives her ass a spank as she does so.  
“Are you coming or what?” she laughs, breathless, as she pushes blonde hair back from her face.  
Olivia climbs between the seats more fluidly, her knees working much better than Amanda’s to navigate across and into the backseat. She positions herself on the blonde’s lap. Her palms press to Amanda’s cheeks, pulling their lips together, the blonde’s own fingers slipping readily to the other detective’s ass. Olivia runs her tongue along the length of Amanda’s teeth in response, lips parting for her with an encouraging moan.  
“And you thought this was a bad idea.” the brunette smirks, teasing, as she drags her lips away.  
“I still think it’s a bad idea.” Amanda manages, breath hitching as the lieutenant grinds against her lap in response. “But you know I don’t deal well under coercion.”  
Olivia ignores her this time, leaving open mouthed kisses along the column of Amanda’s neck instead. Her mouth is hot and wet, prickling goosebumps onto Amanda’s skin as the air around them grows warm.  
“Lay down.” Olivia husks, pushing herself up from Amanda’s lap.  
In the limited space it’s difficult to move without bumping knees and elbows, the blonde particularly uncoordinated due the the arousal that weakens her consciousness. By the time she manages to lower herself onto the Crown Victoria’s backseat, her cheeks are flushed and her eyes unfocused until Olivia crawls back on top of her. The weight on her thighs as the woman ties up her hair is distracting, her hands coming to rest atop them firmly. The brunette grins down at her.  
“Already losing it on me?” she asks, one eyebrow quirked upward.  
“Hardly.” Amanda mumbles, tightening her grip.  
Olivia allows Amanda’s hands to rest there as her own fumble with the buttons of Amanda’s shirt, popping each one in sequence until it lays haphazardly open along the blonde’s middle. She looks so pale in this light, only reflections from the glass passing over them, porcelain skin soft to the touch. Amanda gasps as Olivia’s fingers trail across her stomach.  
“Cold?” the lieutenant questions, tenderly.  
Amanda shakes her head no.  
“Warm.” she hums.  
Olivia smiles, watching the muscles in Amanda’s abdomen ripple as she continues drawing sultry patterns with her fingertips. With each movement she caresses lower, drawing harsher breaths from pink lips, until her fingertips skim just under the waistband of denim and the agent’s hips buck towards her. Instead of pushing them any further, she leaves them hovering before leaning down until their chests touch. Her lips hover just below Amanda’s earlobe.  
“What if someone were to catch us?” she asks, teasing, her smirk drawing itself against the small space of flesh.  
Amanda practically jumps at the suggestion, only prevented from bolting upright to check their surroundings by Olivia’s hand firmly holding down her wrist.  
“Relax…” Olivia purrs, dragging the blonde’s earlobe into her mouth and releasing it with a pop! “I’ve been keeping an eye out.”  
Amanda exhales a sigh of relief, along with a slight whimper at the brunette’s teasing actions, her chest deflating beneath the other woman’s breasts.  
“Don’t do that again.” the agent growls. “Almost gave me a heart attack.”  
“Oh sh,” Olivia chided, pulling herself into a sitting position again. “I know the thought of someone catching us makes your panties wet.”  
Amanda blushes scarlet, turning her head. Olivia is right. The brunette bares a satisfactory grin, running her hand along Amanda’s cheek before giving it a light smack. The woman beneath her shudders and bucks her hips from the seats.  
“Uh uh.” Olivia shakes her head, moving her fingers playfully along Amanda’s neck. “You’re not ready yet.”  
Amanda’s skin prickles as Olivia’s fingers follow the line of her sternum, dipping between still covered breasts and swirling back up and around. She gives one of the detective’s nipples a firm pinch from above the fabric. When Amanda meets her darkened gaze, she bites her lip. Every fibre of her begs for Olivia to touch her flesh, asking for everything she wants with only her hooded gaze. Olivia obliges, tongue hitting teeth, as she pulls one silk cup away to reveal soft flesh.  
Amanda sucks in a breath at the balmy air hitting her. Outside is cool, but in the car is hot, so hot that she can feel a bead of sweat on her spine. A moan bubbles from her lips as Olivia toys with her breast, rolling a rosé shadowed nub between her thumb and forefinger. Her other hand pushes down Amanda’s hip, balancing her own body across the woman’s lap as her spine curves downward beneath the confines of the roof.  
“I would say that we should do this more often,” Amanda manages, hissing as the brunette’s nails tighten on her hip. “but the squad car isn’t exactly the confined space that I had in mind.”  
Olivia stops her movements, drawing Amanda’s attention before she speaks.  
“So what exactly did you have in mind?” she questions, tip toeing her fingers along the expanse of cream skinned stomach that lays bare before her.  
“Um…” Amanda hums, closing her eyes as Olivia’s fingers trip over her belly button. “the shower?”  
“Mm, and?” Olivia goads again, this time pulling open the button of the blonde’s jeans.  
“The interrogation room?”   
The lieutenant smiles a satisfactory grin, drawing the zip of Amanda’s jeans towards her before slinking down toned thighs. When she leans down the blonde’s body again, she feels a quiver, legs spreading for her without a word.  
“I knew you liked the risk.” she hisses, her tongue flicking out against the blonde’s lips.  
Amanda opens her mouth to reply, silenced by an encapsulating kiss and Olivia’s fingers pressing against the outside of her panties.  
“Do you think you’re ready?” Olivia asks her, drawing a testing circle against damp fabric.  
Amanda resists the urge to reply right away, biting her lip despite the brunette’s lingering just above hers. The brunette needs to remember that she’s not the only one who can tease.  
“Say it.” Olivia commands her, quiet and forceful, smacking three fingers against Amanda’s clit.  
“Fuck me.” Amanda moans, swiftly rewarded by her panties being pushed to the side.  
Now that she’s had the satisfaction, Olivia wastes no time in teasing. She pushes two fingers into the wet heat that greets her, draws her in, as Amanda’s hand pushes up against the window. The glass of their car is fogged, air between them heavy and weighing against their chests with every in and exhale. It’s hot enough that sweat sticks hair to their foreheads.  
“Good girl.” Olivia praises, smiling against Amanda’s cheek as she continues her thrusts.  
Amanda sobs, trying to turn her head and capture Olivia’s mouth. Instead her fingers drag down the window, moisture clinging to their tips, so that she can bring it to tug hard on the brunette’s ponytail. Olivia allows herself to be guided this time, Amanda’s lips dragging lazily and uncoordinated against her own. She toys with the blonde’s clit, gentle pinches and patterns that spell her own name as her fingers pressed deeper. The blonde kisses her with teeth and tongue, encouraging bites that make the brunette’s own panties wet.  
“Such a good girl.” Olivia says again, making her thrusts quicker, deeper.  
The fingers of her other hand are tangled in Amanda’s splayed out tresses, tugging and pulling as they move. The blonde’s own have lost grip of her ponytail, floating absently above her own head, curled at the elbows and fingers tingling along with the rest of her body. Amanda is getting louder, her cries more desperate, hips moving in time with the brunette's every thrust as best they can. Her abdomen is tight, aching for release, the muscles in her thighs screaming out the same.  
“Are you ready to cum?” Olivia asks her lowly, hearing the wetness between Amanda’s legs fill the night time silence.  
It has coated her fingers, slicked the inside of pale thighs, clinging to her wrist that runs along hot flesh from beneath the denim confines. But the sound, the wet slapping sound, the feel of it allowing her to move so easy between Amanda’s thighs, it drives her wild. Her own body mirroring the response as she grinds on the blonde’s thigh.  
“Yes.” Amanda whimpers, pushing her hips upwards to dictate the pressure that Olivia teases with against her clit. “Please.”  
Olivia presses a kiss to her neck, languid and pleased, her thumb massaging Amanda’s clit in all the places she likes. As she drags her tongue along the blushed flesh, drawing what could almost be described as an upside down triangle against the sensitive bundle of nerves, Amanda cums, screaming her name until Olivia can press a hand across her mouth.  
“Good girl.” she whispers a final time, pecking the skin that she’d just bruised.  
Amanda releases heaving breathes as Olivia pulls her hand away, struggling to draw in all the air that she needs as her muscles begin to ache in the most pleasant euphoria.  
“God,” she mumbles, her accent dragging the o into an aw, smacking her palm on Olivia’s thigh. “that was-”  
“Amazing?” the lieutenant teases, relishing the gasp that tumbles from Amanda’s lips as she withdraws her fingers.  
The blonde simply nods, closing her eyes at the pleasant sensation of Olivia’s fingertips grazing along her sensitive skin. Olivia gazes at the glinting wetness soaking her fingers, drawing back Amanda’s attention as she pushes them against pink lips. The blonde draws them in without hesitation, tasting her own arousal eagerly. Olivia unconsciously drags her crotch against Amanda’s thigh with a frustrated groan, feeling the blonde’s tongue swirl around her fingertips until she pulls them from her lips with a pop!  
“Your turn?” Amanda asks eagerly, already attempting to push herself up.  
“Not tonight.” Olivia shakes her head, regretfully. “But you definitely owe me one.”  
Amanda, instead of replying, yanks Olivia back down by her shirt collar. They bump heads, and their lips don’t quite meet, but Amanda still kisses her in a way that says:  
“I definitely definitely do.”


End file.
